


Pizza Fury

by lockewrites



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Pizza and people being assholes don't mix well.





	Pizza Fury

Meeting Lowery Cruthers definitely calmed your nerves on your first day at Jurassic World. You calmed down even more when you found out he was as big a nerd as yourself and it was his first day as well. Somehow your desks ended up right next to each other and a friendship to rival the best. He’d become your closest friend, you knew everything about eachother.

He’d told you about his family, you’d even met them when Lowery invited you to a family dinner. You’d introduced him to your family, bought him the toy dinosaurs on his desk and held birthday celebrations for him. Needless to say he was your best friend and you’d do anything for him. Even punching someone in the face and breaking your finger in the process.

The day was normal, show up to work, watch the monitors, make sure both tourists and dinosaurs stay where they were, all in all simple. Well as simple as any day at Jurassic World could be. After some mindless chatter with a few other co-workers Lowery came in with a small box. You knew exactly what it was for, thankful that he hadn’t forgotten and it wouldn’t be a too awkward gift exchange.

It happened to be the one year anniversary of your time working at Jurassic World. The two of you had discussed the possibility of gift-giving and an after work celebration briefly but not to much extent. Luckily it seemed he’d remembered, placing the box on your desk while you placed your gift on his desk. He motioned to yours first, indicating he wanted you to open it before he opened his own. They were your own toy dinosaurs!

“Your desk could use some decoration plus you’re always messing with the ones I have”

“I’m not always messing with them but thanks! And I’m naming mine. The brontosaurus is Brutus.”

“Nice to meet you Brutus” he mock bowed, “Now my turn”

He grinned, laughing as soon as he opened the box, “I didn’t even know they made these”.

“Neither did I but I was hunting for gifts online and took a chance. Once I saw it I had to get it”

The 'it' in question, was a 7 inch plush Reptar from Rugrats. The two of you had been discussing classic cartoons you loved, finding Rugrats being one of the many you shared.

“We’re still on for tonight right?” you were hoping he’d remember.

“Picking up pizza after work and heading back to your apartment to watch some movies! Definitely”

So you worked until your shift ended, waiting a half hour before leaving the island with Lowery. Luckily you lived only 45 minutes away from the ferry, and 15 away from pizza. Arriving there were only two people ahead of you in the pick-up line. Glad that you had called ahead you didn’t expect to have to wait long. Which you didn’t, or wouldn’t have but as the door opened and someone walked in to stand behind you in line.

All would have been fine if the person hadn’t become impatient and starting making comments about the service. Trying to ignore it you couldn’t, tuning around abruptly before making a remark about the persons impatience. Apparently this remark didn’t bode well for your future because the person behind you was quick to comment something about you having to stand up for your friends.

“I don’t have to stand up for him, he can stand up for himself but maybe if you weren’t so rude”

You were being taunted, you knew they were only doing it to get a rise out of you. Trying to calm yourself down you wanted to ignore the dumb comments but before you knew it you had swung a punch at the persons jaw. It apparently pained him but you knew immediately that your pinkie was broken.

“Lowery grab the pizza and then drive me to the ER”

“Did you hurt your hand?”

“Probably broke my pinkie. Look, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, I know we were supposed to celebrate today but I’ll make it up to you”

“No need, punching a guy in the face is pretty entertaining”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
